starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kanan Jarrus
}} |sesso = Maschio |altezza = 1,9 m |capelli = Castani |occhi = Blu |pelle = Abbronzato |affiliazione = *Alleanza Ribelle *Ordine Jedi *Repubblica Galattica *''Ghost'' *Ribelli di Lothal |maetro=apprendisti = [[Ezra Bridger|maestri = Depa Billaba|morto = 1 BBY, Lothal}} Kanan Jarrus, un tempo conosciuto come Caleb Dume, era un Padawan Jedi maschio Umano che sopravvisse all'Ordine 66. Cercando di nascondersi dall'Impero, abbandonò le vie dei Jedi per qualche tempo, perdendo l'uso della sua spada laser in favore di un blaster. Successivamente divenne il capitano del mercantile leggero VCX-100 Ghost alcuni anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin. Nonostante fosse spavaldo e spesso sarcastico, Kanan era sempre desideroso di aiutare nella lotta all'Impero. Cinque anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin, sul pianeta Lothal Kanan conobbe il quattordicenne Ezra Bridger, un Umano sensibile alla Forza, di cui divenne il mentore. Dopo aver partecipato attivamente nell'Insurrezione di Lothal, morì liberando Hera Syndulla, la quale darà alla luce suo figlio Jacen. Biografia Infanzia Caleb Dume nacque nel 33 BBY e fin da piccolo iniziò l'addestramento Jedi e quindi non conobbè mai i suoi genitori. Si addestrò con il Maestro Yoda nel Tempio Jedi di Coruscant ed era il più giovane dei suoi compagni di corso, gli allievi Ahsoka Tano, Tai Uzuma e Sammo Quid. Nel 19 BBY, il giorno prima degli Esami di iniziato, Caleb, dopo aver subìto una lieve ferita, vide Depa Billaba in una Vasca di Bacta in infermeria e questa, dopo poco si risvegliò. Il giorno seguente i tre ragazzi, come pure la Maestra Billaba, vennero esaminati da Yoda, Mace Windu e da Obi-Wan Kenobi, e vennero promossi. Da quel momento iniziò il periodo di osservazione da parte dei maestri Jedi che avrebbero dovuto scegliere un nuovo padawan. Guerre dei Cloni Bombardamento del Tempio Jedi Caleb venne a sapere che la Maestra Depa Billaba aveva perso il 90% del proprio battaglione in uno scontro su Haruun Kal con il Generale Grievous, nel quale lei stessa era rimasta gravemente ferita, e decise di chiederle direttamente se si fosse ripresa. Durante il colloquio, in cui lei ammise la propria instabilità, Rackham Sear, un capitano separatista, salì sul tetto del Tempio e da lì, sfruttando i condotti di areazione, inviò decine di Mini-droidi esplosivi in modo da abbattere la guglia centrale dell'edificio. Il piano era stato architettato dallo stesso Sear e, nonostate le perplessità del Generale Kleeve, era stato approvato dal Generale Gievous. L'obbiettivo era quello di inferire un duro colpo alla Repubblica, colpendo il simbolo e il cuore dei loro protettori, i Cavalieri Jedi. Caleb, notando che quasi tutte le esplosioni avvenivano ai piani inferiori, dedusse che il sicario si trovasse sul tetto e si precipitò lì per fermarlo. Questo gli intimò di andarsene, ma l'allievo Jedi non gli diede ascolto e, combattendo contro di lui, lo distrasse fino all'arrivo di Depa Billaba che salvò il ragazzo da un'esplosione e tolse l'odigno maggiore dalla guglia e lo fece esplodere in aria, Vista la situazione disperata il Capitano Sear tentò il suicidio, buttandosi giù dal palazzo, ma venne fermato dai due con l'uso della Forza. Ciononostante si tolse la vita facendosi esplodere con i mini-droidi rimasti. La Maestra Billaba chiese a Caleb di essere il suo padawan. Ovviamente, lui accettò e tre settimane dopo lo accompagnò aprendere un cristallo Kyber per la sua nuova Spada Laser. Missione su Kardoa In seguito si recarono su Kardoa, dove, dopo aver incontrato il loro nuovo battaglione, guidato dai superstiti del vecchio, il Comandante Grey e il Capitano Styles, compirono una missione di ricognizione per confermare o meno la presenza separatista sul pianeta. Nonostante il Generale Kleeve reputasse insensato uno scontro sul pianeta, visto che i separatisti non disponevano di un esercito sufficiente e non avevano nulla in gioco, il Generale Grievous ordinò al Colonnello Coburn Sear, fratello dell'attentatore al Tempio, di uccidere il Jedi, visto che lui doveva andare su Mygeeto, mentre Kleeve doveva partire alla conquista di Kaller. Il giorno seguente il Battaglione venne diviso in cinque gruppi per pattugliare altrettante gole e durante la perlustrazione Caleb fece amicizia con CT/1157, il quale, in un intenso scontro a fuoco con i droidi da battaglia, salvò la vita al giovane che era stato colpito in più punti. Per questo coraggio si guadagnò un encomio e il nome Stance. Contemporaneamente la Maestra Billaba, attaccando le navette separatiste, li costrinse alla fuga e così terminò la battaglia. Missione su Mygeeto Il Battaglione venne spedito su Mygeeto, da tempo straziato dalla guerra. Il loro compito era quello di liberare dalla presenza Separatista gli Altopiani Meridionali durante la Terza Battaglia di Mygeeto. Nonostante l'inferiorità numerica riuscirono a ripulire la zona, ma vennero intrappolati al centro di un ponte che venne distrutto per l'occasione. Qui, grazie all'intervento di Fenn Rau, a capo della Squadriglia mandaloriana Skull, riuscirono a respingere la minaccia e vennoero estratti con successo. Ma di nuovo vennero attaccati e Stance, per proteggere Caleb, viene ucciso da Coburn Sear che ingaggiò un duello con il padawan e contemporaneamente Grievous sfidò Depa Billaba. Il Ragazzo, dopo aver assaggiato l'oscuro desiderio di vendetta, offrì comunque pietà al Guerriero Kage, ma questo, rifiutando, trovò la morte tra le fiamme. Caleb, raggiunto da Grey e Tyles, andarono ad aiutare la Maestra Jedi che, sebbene fosse stata colpita alla schiena, riusciva ancora a fronteggiare Grievous. Insieme i quattro fecero ritirare il Generale separatista e in questo modo si concluse lo scontro. Conquista di Kaller Nella missione successiva si recarono su Kaller dove guidarono un'offensiva che costrinse alla fuga i separatisti e in particolar modo al Generale Kleeve. Ascesa dell'Impero Ordine 66 Vista la fredda accoglienza di Gamut Key, il quale non vedeva differenze tra il controllo del pianeta da parte di uno o dell'altro fronte, la Maestra Billaba decise di passare la notte all'aperto, per dimostrargli il contrario. La sera stessa, mentre si riposavano intorno al fuoco insieme alla truppa, lei diede un Holocron a Caleb per saziare la sua natura investigativa. Poco dopo il Comandante Grey (CC-10/994) ricevette l'Ordine 66 e, insieme al resto del battaglione, lo eseguì. Nello scontro morirono i cloni Kaylon, Remo, Mixx, Soot e Big-Mouth ("Chiacchierone") e la Jedi Depa Billaba per consentire al suo giovane padawan di salvarsi. Caleb, come gli ordinò la sua maestra, scappò e si nascose nel bosco e successivamente si rifigiò nei bassifondi di Plateau City, dove sopravvisse rovistando tra i rifiuti e non dormendo per giorni per evitare di essere catturato. Prima Ribellione contro l'Impero Prime missioni Conflitto di Gorse Missioni su Lothal Missione su Garel Missione su Kaller Network Ribelle Assedio di Lothal 'Alleanza Ribelle' Padawan della Maestra Deepa Billaba, non ebbe il tempo di raggiungere il rango di Cavaliere Jedi; il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine della Repubblica distribuì l'Ordine 66, che dichiarò tutti i Jedi traditori dello stato e ne ordinò l'esecuzione immediata.Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith Dume in qualche evitò il massacro e riuscì a nascondersi, cambiando nome in Kanan Jarrus. Nel frattempo, Palpatine e il suo braccio destro Darth Vader trasformavano i rimasugli della Repubblica nel primo Impero Galattico, mandando il loro Inquisitore a dare la caccia ai Jedi rimasti. Costretto a nascondere la sua sensibilità alla Forza, Kanan abbandonò l'uso della spada laser e delle vie dei Jedi per lungo tempo. Comunque, a un certo punto nei successivi quattordici anni, l'un tempo Jedi divenne il capo dell'equipaggio piuttosto particolare del mercantile leggero VCX-100 Ghost, i cui membri provavano a resistere all'Impero. Una delle loro azioni fu per esempio un attacco a un convoglio di approvvigionamenti imperiale. Dopo il raid, Kanan, Hera Syndulla e il droide astromeccanico C1-10P si trovarono sotto il fuoco di alcuni caccia TIE imperiali. Dopo che l'attacco disattivò sia gli scudi della Ghost sia i sistemi di comunicazioni interni, Kanan ed Hera iniziarono a dare ordini contrastanti a Chopper su quale apparato riparare per primo. Fu proprio il droide a distruggere l'ultimo caccia, e i suoi sforzi furono riconosciuti dai due organici prima di saltare nell'iperspazio.The Machine in the Ghost Alla fine, Kanan e il suo equipaggio incontrarono Ezra Bridger, un borseggiatore Umano di quattordici anni che usava istintivamente la Forza per sopravvivere. Dopo tempo Kanan finì per prendere Ezra sotto la sua ala protettiva per insegnargli a controllare i suoi poteri. Comparse *Kanan: First Blood *Kanan: The Last Padawan *''A New Dawn'' *''The Machine in the Ghost'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' (Solo immagine) *''Zeb to Rescue'' *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''A New Hero'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' Note Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Jedi post-Ruusan Categoria:Ribelli di Lothal Categoria:Padawan Categoria:Cavalieri jedi Categoria:Piloti